Winx Spies!
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: The Winx are on another mission on earth, but without any powers and with three spies accompanying them! Can the Winx and the spies get along? Are there gonna be rivals? Will they complete this mission without the spies finding our their comrades are magical beings?
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom's POV**

It was a pretty normal day at Alfea. A little too normal that it's now boring...

After our earth mission to find the last earth fairy (Roxy), We came back to Alfea to teach there. It was fun, but it gets boring some time...it's not like we don't like teaching in Alfea, it's just that the Winx wants some more action to be honest...

Me and the Winx crashed on the sofa in the common room of our dorm after classes. Completely tired, but bored at the same time.

"Man, I wish we had some other missions...Y'know? Kick villain butt and save the magic dimension? Or maybe other dimensions... Ugh, I just want action! Being a teacher gets really boring after some time!" Musa groaned, sinking into the pink sofa. I kinda agree with her.

"As much as I want the magical dimension to be safe, I somewhat agree." Tecna sighed, bringing out her phone.

Flora continued on watering her plants, glancing at us from time to time. But listening. "But girls, doesn't that mean that get the magical dimension in danger?"

"But we'll be there to save the day!" Stella protested, hugging on a pillow while her eyes are glued on the television, the shopping channel is on. Oh Stella.

Suddenly, someone bursts through our door. "Winx! Ms. F wants to talk with you!" Roxy informed.

"What's it about, Rox?" I asked, raising a brow. I'm kind of worried but excited at the same time. Is it another mission? Oh please let it be another mission.

"I dunno." Roxy shrugged her shoulders. Obviously clueless about what Ms. F wants to tell us. "But she sounded pretty serious though.."

I stood up, along with my friends. "Alright, we'll be there." I smiled at Roxy, who nodded and walked away to who-knows-where.

"Let's go, Winx!" I exclaimed as the Winx nodded and ran with me, with me on the front. Obviously because I'm the leader, which I swear my friends get jealous of the fact for some reason...Is it because of me hogging the spotlight? Is it because my life story is much more mysterious and interesting that theirs? We'll never know.

When we arrived at Ms. Faragonda's office door, I could hear Ms. F's voice talking to another voice that belonged to a man that I could not recognize...But I just shrugged it off and looked at my friends, who nodded as I took a deep breath and gently knocked.

"Come in." Ms. Faragonda responded from the other side. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. "Hello, girls." Ms. Faragonda smiled at us and gestured us to sit down.

"What's up, Ms. F?" Musa asked, sitting on one of the chairs.

"You have another mission, girls." Ms. Faragonda announced, her face looked serious. A mission? I knew it! "But it won't involve your powers, nor you will need to use it."

We blinked and looked at each other, completely unsure of what's this mission about.

Ms. Faragonda cleared her throat, obviously to have our attention. "Like last time, it will be on earth. But not in Gardenia."

Not in Gardenia? Well, looks like my plans on staying with my adoptive parents is all scrapped...

"Then where is it?" Stella asks, with a hint of excitement. She's obviously thinking of shopping from other places...

"Beverly Hills." Ms. Faragonda answered simply. Beverly Hills? I know that city...

The other Winx girls looked at each other, clueless obviously. Until Tecna searched it from her handheld gadget and was kind enough to explain. "Beverly Hills is a city in Los Angeles County, California, United States, surrounded by the cities of Los Angeles and West Hollywood."

"Hollywood?" Stella jumps in excitement and nudged me on the shoulder. "Bloom, didn't you say Hollywood is where Celebrities go? O-M-G!"

"Calm down, Stell." Musa gently placed a hand on Stella's shoulder. "We're celebrities, remember?"

"That's right!" Stella nodded. "If we're celebrities, then we should definitely go there!"

"Please do not get too excited." Ms Faragonda said. "Anyway, you will need to work with three spy girls. But don't use your powers. Be normal."

All of us blinked. We can't use our powers? "But why?"

"Just, please. Your enemy is yet another fairy hunter and I will not risk you losing your powers." Ms. F pleaded.

"But won't they sense our magic?" Aisha questions, which is the first time she said anything since we have gone to our dorm.

"That is why I am taking it from you." Ms. F said. My eyes widen at this and I can tell the other girls have same reactions as well. "But don't worry, you will be the ones who will keep it. Just not in your bodies."

We sighed in relief. "So, when do we start this mission?" Flora asks.

"Tomorrow morning. But I will take your powers right now."

Oh no...

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"What is it this time, Jerry?" I groaned and glared at Jerry after me and my friends fell through the chute, again.

Jerry just chuckled after having some sort of conversation with an old woman that I don't know, he then looked at us with a serious face. "Girls, you have yet another mission."

As we shifted into a more comfortable position on the sofa. Alex groaned. "But we just finished the last one 5 hours ago!"

"Don't worry, you will start the mission tomorrow." Jerry informed. "But six young women will accompany you."

"And who might they be?" I raised a brow.

"They're from a different...country." Jerry seemed so hesitant about the last part, as if he wanted to say something else. "I still haven't heard of their names. But I assure you that they won't bite."

"I hope they're not ugly." Clover whispered to me. Oh Clover.

"Anyway, that's all I have to say to you. I will discuss the mission once the other girls arrive." With that, Jerry pressed another button and before we know it, we're already on the sofa of our apartment.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

This 'no powers' thing isn't really that bad, we can actually activate our powers back but only on emergencies. So that's something.

Ms. F transformed our orb thingies that has our powers into fabulous necklaces! Mine was a yellow star, the one with a blue heart belongs to Bloom, a pink flower for Flora, a purple musical note for Musa, a green triangle for Tecna, and a green bubble for Aisha.

"You're now dismissed, girls. Pack your things and get as plenty of rest as possible." Ms. F sat down on her desk and nodded at us. We smiled and waved at her before leaving her office and into our dorms.

I quickly ran to my room to gather my things, clothes mostly! There are a lot to bring! But that's no problem since I can use my magic to- Oh...

**Tecna's POV**

No powers? Well, I still have technology, right? That won't be a problem, then.

As I arrived to my room, I sat on my desk and turned my computer on. Time to do research on this Beverly Hills place..

* * *

**A/N: Decided to end this here.**

**Is this worth continuing? Well, please say so because I don't like writing stories without people actually reading it...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfea School for Fairies, Winx Dorm- 7:45 AM.**

** Tecna's POV**

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep_

I groaned at the sound of my alarm. I turned to the bedside table where my phone laid, picking it up turning off the irritating noise that woke me up from a 5-hour sleep.

_7:45 am, _Huh, I yawned and shifted into a more comfortable position before realizing that the boys are picking us up at 8:30 am. I quickly got up from bed and approached my roommate's bed.

Just as I expected, Musa was still asleep, snoring and hugging her pink pillow. I gently shook her. "Musa, time to get up." I whispered.

"hmm.. five more minutes." Musa yawned as she covered her head with her pillow.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "We only have 44 minutes and 56 seconds to get ready! You haven't even packed your things yet! Do you really want us to leave you here?"

"Ugh, fine." Musa groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "What time is it?"

"7:46 am."

Her eyes widen as I told her the time, "Are you serious?! I haven't even started packing yet! Oh my god!" Musa ran to her closet and threw multiple clothing in her suitcase. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

I shrugged. "I've recently woken up myself." Just as I approach the bathroom, the door opens, revealing Stella on her towel while dying her hair.

"Oh! Finally, you woke up! Now the only sleepyhead left is Bloom! I'll wake her up now!" She cheerfully greeted, I can tell she was up way earlier, by her good mood and being at the shower already. Since it takes her an hour and a half in the bathroom.

* * *

**Spies' Villa- 7:50 AM.**

**Sam's POV**

"OH MY GOD, GIRLS! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?! I'M SO GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My blonde best friend, Clover, bursts in our dining room with a slightly panicked expression. School? Did she forget that it's Saturday again?

"Oh no! We forgot that there's school in a Saturday!" Alex remarks sarcastically, which made me chuckle slightly.

Clover blinked and checked the calendar on the wall, "Oh..." She sighed and sat on one of the dining chairs, grabbing a bowl and cereal.

"Anyway, now that we're all here, who do you think those 6 girls that Jerry mentioned on our current mission are?"

Both Clover and Alex shrugged. "I dunno, why are you so concerned about it, anyway?"

"It's just that...what if they're just bad guys?"

"Why would Jerry let us accompany bad guys?" Alex raises a brow, sipping on her glass of milk. "Plus, it's gonna be nice meeting other people for once, who knows?"

Clover nodded. "And double plus, maybe they have super hot guys that they could introduce to us!"

"Huh, you girls may be right..."

* * *

**Red Fountain Ship- 9:35 AM.**

**Stella's POV**

"Hello, Beverly Hills!" I excitedly greeted to the surroundings as I stepped through the ship's exit. I spread my arms, feeling the cool wind. I can't believe I'm here! Being in Gardenia is nice and all, but being in a place full of celebrities is fabulous! Plus, who knows how many shopping malls are here!

"Actually Stella, we're in downtown Los Angeles, California." Tecna points out. Oh Tecna, too technical!

As the girls and I exit the ship, I looked back to see Brandon and the other guys still in the ship waving at us, "You're not coming with us?"

Brandon and the other guys frowned, "Sorry, princess. We still need to return this ship to Red Fountain and we still haven't packed. But we promise you that we will be here tomorrow." He smiled at me.

"Okay, shnookums..." I pouted as the guys flew away with their ship.

"Wait, what do we do now?" Aisha asks, yeah, she's right. What do we do now?

Before any of us could say anything, we were sucked by a trashcan. Eww! Are we being kidnapped?! Ugh! Just when the guys left! We landed on a red sofa, like literally. "Stella! Get your butt off my face!" Musa whined, pushing my butt off her.

"Musa, yours too!" Aisha pushed Musa.

"Ehem." An old man interrupted us. Well, not really old...he's like, middle aged and has gray hair. he also wore a business suit. There's not much to say about him...

"What do you want from us, old man?" Aisha narrows her eyes as we shifted into a defensive position.

The man chuckles. "Looks like your girls aren't really that bad, Faragonda." Wait, he knows Ms F?

"Oh, yes they are." Chuckles a woman that we know all too well...

"M-Ms Faragonda?!" Flora stuttered, oh and did I mention for the first time? I swear I haven't heard Flora say anything for today...

The man moves out of the way, revealing Ms. F on a hologram. Phew! And I thought we were gonna be kidnapped by some creeps with no fashion sense whatsoever! Not that it matters... "How was your trip, girls?"

"Uhm... it was good, Ms. F." Musa awkwardly scratches the back of her head. We sat on the couch, and by 'we' I mean me, Tecna, Aisha and Flora. Bloom and Musa sat from either sides of the couch's arms.

Ms. F smiled at us and nodded. "Well, that's good. Anyway, I have to go now, girls. Jerry here will explain the mission to you, Good luck!" With that, Ms. F left.

We looked at each other with unsure expressions. Why would Ms. F do that to us?! Sending us to earth and leaving this old guy with us?!

"Ahem, like what your headmistress said, I am Jerry Lewis. You can call me Jerry. Now, any questions?"

Aisha raised her hand, Jerry nodded at her. "Are you gonna tell us about this mission or not?"

"Oh, right." Jerry chuckled and pressed a button. "Three of the best spies in WOOHP will accompany you with this mission, " he looks at me, Tecna, Flora and Aisha who were sitting on the sofa. "I'd get out of the way if I were you, since the girls will land there in 3...2...1."

As he counted off, three girls fell through the same chute that me and my friends fell in, luckily for Flora, she got out of the sofa before the girls could land on them. But me, Tecna and Aisha...erm...not so much.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this sounds silly but what colors of the Winx's catsuits do you think suits them best? ._.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna end it here, not really confident with this chapter but it happened, I guess...**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

"Are you okay?" I ask the pink-haired girl in concern after I accidentally landed on, darn it Jerry! Get other people out of the way before you WOOHP us! Not to mention how I wasn't the only one who landed on someone! Clover landed on the one with long blonde hair while Alex landed on the one with dark brown hair.

The pink-haired girl groaned and was dazed for a moment, but she seemed to be much more worried about something in her pockets. When she brought it out, it was a phone of some sorts, at least, that's what I assumed it was. I've never seen a phone like that and it looks much more advanced compared to mine. She sighed in relief when it looked unharmed with no cracks whatsoever. I wouldn't say it was exaggerated though, even I would react the same when I have a technologically advanced and maybe expensive phone like that. Hmm, maybe I'll ask her about it...

She slowly nodded and put her phone back in her pocket, before standing up and helping her blonde friend who kept whining. "Err, it's fine. It's my fault, actually." She smiles at me as she lends a hand for the blond girl.

"The Princess of Solaria should not be treated this way!" The blonde dramatically exclaimed, me and my friends blinked and looked at each other, Princess of Solaria? You've got to be kidding.

"Stella!" A redhead scolded her friend in a hushed tone, as if it was not meant to be said. Hmm, so her name is Stella? Isn't Clover's mom's named Stella? Eh, just a coincidence, I guess. The redheaded girl turned to me and my friends and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, she always say nonsense like this."

I looked at the other girls, there were six of them to be exact. Are they the ones who will accompany us with the so-called mission? They don't really look that bad, to be honest. They even look nice. But the two of them have unnatural hair colors though, I wonder if they dyed it or something? I'm not judging, I'm just curious since it does not look dyed at all. And no, don't tell me that magenta and midnight blue hair are natural hair colors.

"Ahem," Jerry fake coughs in attempt of getting our attention, which it did. We all turned to him with a curious look. "Now that you're all here, Sam, Clover, and Alex." He turned to us with a small smile, before gesturing to the six girls. "These lovely girls will accompany you with this mission. Girls? Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

They nodded as the redhead stepped forward to us, I assume she's the leader. "Hi! We're the Winx!" She exclaims cheerfully, the Winx? That's one silly name, but whatever. "I'm Bloom Peters."

The second one to step up was the blonde one, and she looked pretty confident with her outfit. I can tell that she and Clover will get along just fine. "Stella, Pr-"

Her words were cut off as an Asian girl with midnight blue hair elbowed her, mouthing a 'no'. Before turning to us with a bored expression, I can tell she's the supposed 'tomboy' of their little group. "Sup, I'm Musa Melody, the blonde is Stella Solaria."

"Layla Andros, or Aisha. You choose." A girl with dark skin and dark brown hair shrugged, waving at us.

Alex raises a brow. "You have two names?"

"Blame the dubs." Layla, or Aisha, muttered irritably, clenching her fists. "Stupid dubs."

"Hello, I'm Flora Linphea." A girl with tan skin and light brunette hair smiled sweetly at us. "Nice to meet you."

We all then turned to the pink-haired girl, she was busy with her phone. I assume she was texting. Stella walked over to her and took her phone from her hands. "Jeez Tecna! Too technical!"

"Give that back!" Tecna, or at least, what I assumed her name is, demanded, trying to get back her phone.

"Not until you introduce yourself!"

Tecna groaned and rolled her eyes, turning to us. "Greetings. My name is Tecna...Titania." She introduced formally. Huh, I've never heard of the names Tecna, or Musa before...

Stella tossed the phone back to Tecna and she easily caught it.

"Anyway..." I nervously started, "I'm Sam, and these are my friends," I gestured to Clover and Alex. "Clover and Alex."

Jerry fake-coughed again, "Now that you've introduced yourselves, shall we discuss about this mission?"

We nodded. "Sure thing, Jer."

"Very well." Jerry nodded and a hologram of men with silly 50's style clothing is shown. I can see Clover and that girl Stella wrinkled their noses in disgust at their outfits. "These are...the Fairy Hunters."

Fairy Hunters? Is he kidding? What kind of name is that? I laughed at the name, along with Clover and Alex. It's just that silly, alright? You know, I expected the Winx to laugh as well, but they looked serious and uneasy at the same time, like they're worried or something. I also see them glancing at their weird necklaces, wow, now that I've noticed it, why do they all have the same necklaces with different designs? Are they friendship necklaces or something?

Jerry cleared his throat, signalling us to be quiet. Once we were quiet, he continued. "Their main goal is to absorb the energy of humans. Since they're still too weak to absorb the powers of magical bein-"

"Jerry, you've got to kidding me." I interrupted him, magical beings? Really? What's next? Fairies, unicorns, or witches? I glanced at the Winx's direction, they looked really nervous and is making hand gestures saying 'no' to Jerry. I narrowed my eyes at them, they're getting a bit suspicious.

Jerry looked like he understood the Winx's hand gestures and quickly covered his mouth, as if something had slipped out. He then started to straighten up his papers and nervously coughed. "My bad. Did I say magical beings? It says here that they absorb the energy of humans to...you know, like every criminal's goal, to conquer the world."

"Just that?" Clover raises a brow, examining the Winx before turning to Jerry. "It sounds easy. I don't get why we still need help from them." She turns back to the Winx. "No offense."

"Girls, this is just the tip of the iceberg." Jerry says to me and my friends, rather than the Winx. "This is the only information I could give you. For now, let the Winx stay in your Villa until the mission is finished." He turns to the Winx. "You girls should rest until we start our 48-hour training tomorrow."

I could see Stella opening her mouth to protest, but stopped as Layla elbowed her and gave her a warning look. Bloom then smiled at Jerry. "Okay."

Clover was also about to open her mouth to protest, maybe about how we're going to share our rooms with these girls, not that I mind. Alex elbowed her and mouthed 'be nice' to her.

"The Winx's luggage are already in the Villa." Jerry told us, his finger hovering above a button. "By the way," Jerry turned to us. "You girls are sharing your rooms with the Winx. Two of them per room.

Alex and I shrugged, we don't really mind as long as they won't touch our stuff. But Clover, being overly dramatic, is panicking over this. "Are you, like, kidding me?! There's no way I am sharing my room!"

"It's only temporary, Clover." Alex mumbles, in attempt of comforting our blonde friend. "Plus, it can't be that bad."

"Thank you, Alex." Jerry gives a thankful smile to Alex, who smiles back. "Anyway, these are the orders: Bloom and Tecna in Samantha's room," Bloom and Tecna, huh? They seem nice. Bloom looks like the leader-type kind of girl and I can already tell that Tecna is smart. Maybe we'll get along just fine. I looked over to them, Tecna is still on her phone, I wonder if she's always like that? And Bloom smiles at me and waves, I smiled back.

"Musa and Aisha/Layla in Alexandra's room." Jerry announced, I looked over to Alex, at least, where she used to be. I blinked as I saw her happily chatting with Layla and Musa, wow. They get along great.

"And lastly, Stella and Flora in Clover's room." Jerry finished as he pressed the button. "Now that it's all settled, you might as well be on your way. See you tomorrow!" He waves at us as we got sucked in yet again, but to our Villa.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. I just have this wonderful thing called writer's block...**

**But I don't really abandon on stories. When I abandon them, I delete them. Simple as that. So you don't see this being deleted, do you?**

**So yeah, I'm trying my best on updating my other stories since school is near. I'm updating each and every one of them, with the exception of my one-shots. Of course.**

**Nothing much to say so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, just a heads up, this is a really lame chapter. Nothing pretty much happens so you're free to skip it or whatever...**

**Btw, I know the Winx and the Specialists are pretty much like 19-20 years old at season 4, but let's just pretend they're like, 17 years old so they can go to Bev High with the Spies. Yay continuation errors!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Okay, is everyone here?" The blonde one that is totally not Clover but has the same name as her mother (I am not kidding, Clover's mom's name is literally the same as our now dorm mate), Stella, asked excitedly as we gathered around the living room in our pajamas.

And as you can obviously guess right now, we're having a slumber party! Sorta like a 'Welcome to our Villa!' kind of slumber party, not the ones we usually throw out of complete boredom. Plus, I know it will be more fun since there are a lot of us, and I mean A LOT.

Okay, maybe 9 girls in a slumber part isn't that much but after having countless of sleepovers only consisting of 3 girls and now there are at least nine of us now, it's a huge difference! And more popcorn! Whoa, I need to take a note of that later...

"Good!" Clover squealed excitedly. "So, should we start?"

"Start what?" I asked, raising a brow.

Clover and Stella only grinned at this, before yelling in a high-pitched tone, "GTKY!"

Most of us flinched at this, well, who shouldn't?! Two blondies with a high-pitched voice could have deafen people around here!

"Are you serious right now." Musa demanded, hanging her orange headphones around her neck. Seriously, are her ears even okay with that thing? I can literally hear somewhat loud music, even from a distance!

Fyi, to anyone who doesn't know GTKY, it means 'Getting To Know You'. So yeah, since the Winx are new here, we deserve to get to know them, and they deserve to get to know us. It won't hurt, right?

"Okay, so who's first?" The wavy-haired redhead, Bloom, asked, looking at all of us with a raised brow.

Seeing as no one really volunteered, Bloom just shook her head and sighed in defeat after Stella managed to stare at her with a pleading look, "Fine, I'll go first." She declared, waiting for a moment for someone else to volunteer. So far, none. Clover was busy gossiping Stella about the malls around here, the pink-haired girl, Tecna seemed to be on her 'phone' (I have no idea what is it but it looks like a phone I guess?), with Sam slightly leaning over to get a closer look, Musa is listening on her really loud headphones, the light brunette girl, Flora, was too busy looking, or rather, admiring our...plants? And Layla is as bored as I was.

Bloom took a deep breath, before clearing her throat to get everyone's attention, which it did, surprisingly, and started off with, "Hi, I'm Bloom Peters, I come from Gardenia and-"

* * *

...

"-And my favorite color is light blue," Layla finished off her turn, which is the last one out of 9 of us, "That's all." With that, she sat down.

Hey, at least this GTKY wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. I learned that Bloom had adoptive parents at Gardenia, Stella came from Canada, Tecna has this British accent so she's from England I guess? Flora has a little sister, Musa's passion is music (Her name is one hell of a coincidence), and so on and so on.

Stella yawned after that and looked at us, "Hey, it's not late yet, what do we do now?"

Most of us just shrugged, and everyone seemed to be too occupied with their own thing.

Clover suddenly gasped, as if she had an idea, "What about...BOYS!" She squealed.

"OMG, yes!" Stella quickly agreed. Ladies and gentlemen, Clover's long lost sister.

I just sighed at this, feeling a gentle nudge on my shoulder, I turn to see Layla, with the same tired look as mine, "Is she always like this?" She asked with a slightly horrified look.

Nodding, "Is Stella always like this?" I asked this time.

"Yep."

"So, are you all single?" Clover asked Stella, "Because the three of us are and we're totally open for you to introduce hotties to us!"

"No, we all have boyfriends!" Stella squealed, obviously daydreaming about her boyfriend, whoever he is. Bummer, we should have had them joined in the singles club. "My boyfriend is Brandon, he's just so cute and handsome! You should meet him!"

"Ooh, what about the others?"

"Well," Stella started, looking at Bloom with a knowing look, "Bloom's boyfriend is Sky, he may not be your Knight and Shining Armor, but he's definitely a Prince Charming!" She exclaimed, nudging a blushing Bloom with a knowing look. "Right, B?"

"Y-yeah."

"Moving on!"

Ugh, not again, might as well have another time skip.

* * *

...

"So now you know our boyfriends!"

Finally!

I only yawned at this, like seriously, it took Stella about an hour and a half to explain each of her friends' boyfriends. I now know Bloom's boyfriend, Sky; Stella's is Brendan, or something like that; Flora's is...Helia? Weird name; Musa's is something like Rivon? Raven? No? Well, whatever; Tecna's is Tommy, or was it Timmy? I don't remember, and he's also the reason why Tecna has her eyes glued on her phone screen for hours now; and apparently, Layla's boyfriend, some guy named Nabu, but he died for some reason, and it seems like she is getting back on her feet with this Roy guy, but I' m not sure, I didn't really listen that well.

"So, are they going to Bev High with us?" Sam asked curiously.

"I think so, they did mention it." Bloom shrugged, looking at her wrist watch, "Whoa, it's getting late, we better hit to bed..."

We all nodded at this, standing up and stretching after sitting for a couple of hours, "Yeah, you'd better get ready for your 48-hour training tomorrow!" I reminded them, or rather, warned them...

The Winx blinked at this, "What do you mean, Alex?" Musa asked, raising a brow. "Is it going to be hard or something?"

"Oh, trust us," Sam laughed bitterly as we cringed after remembering our old 48-hour training, it wasn't pretty... "If you didn't have experience in martial arts or any other fighting style, then you'd be dead meat."

I can see the Winx shrug at this, "Well, we did fought bad guys before, so it's no biggie..." Layla said rather confidently.

I rolled my eyes at this, let's see girls, let's see...

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know this is lame! But don't fret! This will get better, I swear! I just needed to get this off my chest!**

**So yeah, 48-hour training with the Winx will be in the next chapter, and the chapter after that will include the Winx finally in Bev high, along with the Specialists! So rivalries will arise between Stella and Mandy, and there will be confusions between Timmy and Arnold, so yeah, enough spoiling!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
